Haynem
Crewman Haynem was a male crewmember aboard the Earth starship . Shortly after the launch of Enterprise in 2151 he visited the mess hall and chatted with other crewmembers. Later he worked in engineering and operated a console. ( ) In 2151, Haynem shared a meal with Crewman in the ship's mess hall. Doctor Phlox believed that Haynem and Bennett were preparing to mate, and asked if he thought they would mind if he watched. ( ) The same year he operated a console in the aft section of the bridge when the ship was in orbit of Archer IV. ( ) He had breakfast in the mess hall and was later on the bridge when Enterprise made contact with the Xyrillians. ( ) Haynem visited the mess hall and had something for lunch while Travis Mayweather and Matthew Ryan were talking about space boomers and Starfleet. ( ) Haynem walked past Commander Tucker and the Kantare Liana when the two left engineering during their tour of Enterprise. ( ) He joined fellow crewmembers for the movie night in the mess hall, watching the Earth film The Wages of Fear. Before the film started it was interrupted because of the symbiotic lifeform. ( ) Later that year he passed Sub-Commander T'Pol and the Vulcan ambassador V'Lar in a corridor. ( ) He was on duty, nodded to Archer and handled him his bag moments before Archer left for shore leave on Risa. ( ) Haynem operated the warp engines shortly before Enterprise met the Suliban again. ( ) He got wounded when a mine exploded on the hull of Enterprise in 2152 and was brought into sickbay. ( ) He served in engineering when Enterprise took a aboard. ( ) Together with he served as security guard and waited outside the mess hall until T'Pol came out and gave instructions. ( ) Haynem took part in the first contact reception for the Vissians, held in the mess hall. ( ) He led a security team sent to stop the Borg boarding party in a corridor. After the first two drones were killed, the phase-pistols became useless due to the personal shielding of the Borg. The team had to withdraw. ( ) He was working in the armory when the new photonic torpedoes were installed into the ship's systems. ( ) Haynem was part of Malcolm Reed's security detail which tried to stop Rajiin following her attack on T'Pol and Trip Tucker. They found Rajiin in one of the corridors but the Oran'taku escaped. ( ) In 2153, Haynem was working in the launch bay when Shuttlepod 2 returned filled with cargo of trellium. He took instructions by Trip Tucker to open the engine housings and run a diagnostic of the impulse assembly. He was also part of T'Pol's nightmare she experienced after the return from the Seleya. In this nightmare he was watching an old Earth movie in the mess hall as part of the movie night until Captain Archer called for a tactical alert. ( ) Haynem was working in the engine room when the three Orion women D'Nesh, Maras, and Navaar came aboard and was affected by the Orion pheromones. ( ) In 2161, Haynem was still serving aboard Enterprise, as a medical technician. Haynem assisted Dr. Phlox in sickbay in bringing medical attention to Commander Tucker, who had been seriously injured by an explosion. ( ) Appendices Background information According to Larry Nemecek, Haynem was portrayed by regular background actor and stand-in Jef Ayres, who received no credit for his appearances until his final appearance, credited as "Medical Technician", in "These Are the Voyages...". Haynem was also part of a deleted scene in sickbay in , available on the ENT Season 2 DVD. An operations division Starfleet jumpsuit, worn by Ayres portraying Haynem, was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay for US$449.44. This jumpsuit was also worn by stuntman Keii Johnston and cameo role actor Robert Pickering. 26954}} Appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * de:Haynem fr:Haynem Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel